power_rangers_morphing_mastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Power Rangers Morphing Masters is adapted from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It would have been the 18th overall season and aired in 2011. Plot The Abyss of Evil has mysteriously been reopened, and from it returns some of the most evil beings in the galaxy. With the help of his old friend Alpha 6, Adam Park must train five teenagers the ways of the Morphing Masters to defeat this threat as a new generation of the Power Rangers. 'Rangers' * Joshua "Josh" Smith: Red Master Ranger I. A new student at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Cameron Jebo. (1-50) * Brandon Cruz: Blue Master Ranger. An honor roll student at Angel Grove High school. Portrayed by Steven Skyler. (1-50) * Kayla Hong: Pink Master Ranger. A popular cheerleader at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Erika Fong. (1-50) * Zebulon Johnathan "Z.J." Thomas: Green Master Ranger. A star athlete at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Najee De-Tiege. (1-50) * Tiffany Kirk: Yellow Master Ranger. A shy musician at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Kimberley Crossman. (1-50) * Tyler Oz: Gold Master Ranger. An aspiring chef at Angel Grove High School and former Gym & Juice bar employee. Portrayed by Azim Rizk. (1-50) 'Former' * Dulcea: Red Master Ranger II. A member of the Order of Meridian. Portrayed by Gabrielle Fitzpatrick. (45-50) 'Allies' * Adam Park: Owner of Park Dojo, keeper of the Master powers, and mentor to the Rangers. Portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch. (1-50) * Alpha 6: Adam's robotic assistant. Voiced by Wendee Lee. (1-50) * Doctor K: Mentor to the R.P.M. Rangers. Portrayed by Olivia Tennet. (36-37) * Auric: A member of the Order of Meridian. Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. (39-50) * Datas: Dulcea's robotic assistant. Voiced by Barbara Goodson. (45-50) 'Veteran Rangers' * Cameron "Cam" Watanabe: Green Samurai Ranger. Portrayed by Jason Chan. (21-22) * Robert James "R.J." Finn: Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. Portrayed by David de Lautour. (31-32) *'Scott Truman:' Ranger Operator Series Red. Portrayed by Eka Darville. *'Flynn McAllistair:' Ranger Operator Series Blue. Portrayed by Ari Boyland. *'Summer Landsdown:' Ranger Operator Series Yellow. Portrayed by Rose McIver. *'Ziggy Grover:' Ranger Operator Series Green. Portrayed by Milo Cawthorne. *'Dillon:' Ranger Operator Series Black. Portrayed by Dan Ewing. *'Gem:' Ranger Operator Series Gold. Portrayed by Mike Ginn. *'Gemma:' Ranger Operator Series Silver. Portrayed by Li Ming Hu. *'Tanya Sloan:' Zeo Ranger II and Yellow Turbo Ranger. Portrayed by Nakia Burrise. (39-50) 'Civilians' * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: New owner of the Angel Grove Gym & Juice Bar. Portrayed by Paul Schrier. (1-50) * Ms. Appleby: Principal of Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Royce Herron. (1-50) * Whitney Cruz: Brandon's sister. Portrayed by TBA. (7) * Rev. Thomas: Z.J.'s grandfather. Portrayed by TBA. (19) * Mrs. Hong: Kayla's mother. Portrayed by TBA. (33) * Steven Kirk: Tiffany's cousin. Portrayed by TBA. (42) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Portrayed by Jason Narvy. (50) 'Villains' * Maligore: Voiced by Lex Lang. (1-50) * Scorpina: Portrayed by Sabrina Lu. (1-49) * Octomus: Voiced by Neil Kaplan. (1-50) * Zoltar: 'Portrayed by Yoshi Sudarso. (7-48) * '''Thrax: '''Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. (26-44) 'Henchman * Malikayas: ''' * '''Putrapods: * Paper Putties: 'Monsters' TBA 'Arsenal' 'Morphers' *'Master Morpher' *'Gold Morpher' *'Black Box' 'Multi-Use Devices' *'Power Discs:' 'Sidearms' *'Master Blade:' **'Master Sword:' **'Master Bow:' **'Master Fan:' **'Master Lance:' **'Master Star:' *'Master Dagger:' *'Dino Saber:' 'Vehicles' * Equestrian Cycle: 'Zords' * Lion Master Zord: Red Ranger's main Zord. * Dragon Master Zord: Blue Ranger's main Zord. * Turtle Master Zord: Pink Ranger's main Zord. * Bear Master Zord: Green Ranger's main Zord. * Ape Master Zord: Yellow Ranger's main Zord. * Beetle Master Zord: Green Ranger's auxiliary Zord. * Swordfish Master Zord: Blue Ranger's auxiliary Zord. * Tiger Master Zord: One of Red Ranger's auxiliary Zords. * Squid Master Zord: One of Gold Ranger's main Zords. * Lobster Master Zord: One of Gold Ranger's main Zords. * Dino Master Zord: One of Red Ranger's auxiliary Zords. * Master Battlezord: Gold Ranger's sentient Zord modeled after a lantern. * Master Shuttlezord: Red and Gold Ranger's shared Zord modeled after a bull. 'Megazords' *'Master Megazord:' Combination of the Lion, Dragon, Turtle, Bear, and Ape Master Zords. **When combined with the Beetle Master Zord, it becomes the Beetle Master Megazord. **When combined with the Swordfish Master Zord, it becomes the Swordfish Master Megazord. **When combined with the Tiger Master Zord, it becomes the Tiger Master Megazord. **When combined with the Squid Master Zord, it becomes the Squid Master Megazord. **When combined with the Dino Master Zord, it becomes the Dino Master Megazord. *'Master Winger:' Combination of the Beetle, Swordfish, and Tiger Master Zords. **When combined with the Master Megazord, it becomes the Master Winger Megazord. **When combined with the Squid Master Zord, it becomes the Master Winger Cannon. *'Light Master Megazord:' Comprised solely of the Lobster Master Zord and has four different modes. **'Red Mode:' Attacks with speed. **'Green Mode:' Attacks with a fan-like weapon. **'Blue Mode:' Attacks with katanas. **'Gold Mode:' Combines with the Squid Master Zord and attacks with a staff. *'Master Ultrazord:' Combination of the Lion, Dragon, Turtle, Bear, Ape, and Lobster Master Zords. *'Battle Master Megazord:' Combination of the Dragon, Turtle, Bear, and Ape Master Zords with the Master Battlezord. *'Bull Master Megazord:' Comprised solely of the Master Shuttlezord. *'Master Hyperzord:' Combination of the Lion, Dragon, Turtle, Bear, Ape, Beetle, Swordfish, Tiger, Squid, and Lobster Master Zords with the Master Shuttlezord. *'Master Gigazord:' Combination of the Lion, Dragon, Turtle, Bear, Ape, Beetle, Swordfish, Tiger, Squid, Lobster, and Dino Master Zords with the Master Shuttlezord. 'Episodes' # Day Of The Defenders, Part I # Day Of The Defenders, Part II # What Friends Are For # Green With Envy # Weekend Warriors # Sticks And Stones # Fish Out Of Water # Monster Matrimony # Plight Of The Tiger # Flying United # Double Trouble, Part I # Double Trouble, Part II # Parent Trap # Identity Theft # A Golden Opportunity, Part I # A Golden Opportunity, Part II # Under Observation # Happy Birthday, Tiffany # Like Grandfather, Like Grandson # A Date With Danger # Storm Of Power, Part I # Storm Of Power, Part II # A Prehistoric Moment # Zoltar's Challenge, Part I # Zoltar's Challenge, Part II # Object Permanence # Receiving The Lantern, Part I # Receiving The Lantern, Part II # Fast Times At Stone Canyon High # When Prehistory Repeats Itself # Fury Of The Bull, Part I # Fury of The Bull, Part II # Mama Drama # TBA # TBA # Get In Gear, Part I # Get In Gear, Part II # Stuck On Glue # A Yellow Homecoming # Through The Nemesis Triangle # TBA # Sister Showdown # TBA # TBA # Red Alert, Part I # Red Alert, Part II # Red Destiny, Part I # Red Destiny, Part II # Day Of Doom, Part I # Day Of Doom, Part II Category:Seasons Category:Season 1